The Gifted
by KhaosOne
Summary: Three friends were found suposedly caused a freak-accident but we know better, Storm, Fire and Ice. They have agreed to letting us study them (TyKa, TyTa)
1. The Gifted

Hello I'm back with another fic this one is oh just read the damn summary; this chapter is only the prologue so no romance things here, I mean jeeze their only six in this chapter, but they are very close. now where's GIR when ya need him?

GIR!

*Turkey Explodes*

GIR: It's me! I was the turkey all along!

I was wondering what that turkey was doing there. Anyways

GIR: I was the turkey meee

Yes, so you were

Um ok now I'm lost just start it

GIR: Okie dokie look at me go!

_Warnings_: Yaoi (TyKa, TyTa), Swearing (not in this chapter) 

_Disclaimer_: If I owned beyblade do ya really think I'd be writing at _fan_fiction.net?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Gifted

Created By KhaosOne

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Data Log : **Day 1**

Today is the beginning of our studies we have been assigned, approximately two weeks ago, two boys of the ages of six, and the other of five, hade caused some sort of '_freak accident_' this is what police believe, but we have been granted the rights to take them to an institution to study them deeper.

We have classified them by the element in which is believed each one's power.

_Fire_ – Kai Hiwatari, from our current studies we believe he has pyrokenesis or the ability to create and manipulate fire, none the less we are still inconclusive

_Ice_ – Tala Demigoah (A/N: Name made up cuz I don't know his last name), believed to be able to manipulate any frozen substance, still believed to be able to manipulate non-frozen also.

_Storm_ – Tyson Kinomiya, already he has been the most willing, showing us what he calls '_A funny feeling he gets_' it is no lie that he has a gift, the first test we tried he took out all the power in the lab, followed by the second where he created a level 4 hurricane accidentally by flicking his wrists.

This is all we have come up with for the day.

Data Log : **Day 3**

After two days of monitoring they're behavioral patterns we have come to this conclusion.

Storm can make friends with anyone, and is close with both Ice and Fire.

Fire is only friends with Storm and has been showing negative feedback toward Ice.

Ice has been showing nearly the same feedback as Fire.

We have been beginning to consider separation if things become to out of hand.

Both Fire and Ice have been very resistant in letting us monitor _powers_

Storm has been fine with it, seeming to only manage to get Fire or Ice to use their abilities.

Data Log : **Day 7**

  
  


It has been one week since the project started, Fire and Ice have been resistant as ever, Storm is still okay about it, we have confirmed our beliefs about storm, he has the gift of the storm element, we are still skeptical about Fire and Ice.

We have been having to keep close watch on those two they have been getting into fights very frequently, because of this we have decided to scrap the whole '_roommate_' idea and gave each of them private quarters.

Data Log : **Day 9**

As expected both Fire and Ice seemed angry about having their own rooms, but at least we can now break up any fights they manage to get into.

We still don't have much progress from either Fire or Ice, and as usual Storm is learning more and more. 

Already in less then two weeks a mere five year old has learned on what it takes years of training grown men to do, he has begun to harness his powers better and better.

Yesterday he nearly made a ha-do-ken(1) out of pure storm energy. Which astounded many of our top scientists.

Data Log : **Day 14**

After much resistance we have finally managed to get Fire and Ice to harness their powers somewhat.

Storm has managed to get his hadoken to five yards, and is spending the weekend at his parents because he has just turned six today. We have all decided to all take the weekend off letting them go back and spend time at their families houses.

Storms progression intrigues us all, he didn't put up any resistance and he followed what we said perfectly, I have great interest into what he can do when he is grow to around 10. if he can shoot a five-yard hadoken in three days at the age of six just think of the possibilities.

Even though fire and ice are making their way along slowly we see great potential in these three.

Dr. Christopher Walker – Data Log

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well what do ya think, its just a prologue so it's kinda short just plz review, reviews get me ego.

SIGN MY GUESTBOOK!!! PLZ!! Sorry I just haven't gotten a hit on my site for a looooong time and it makes me sad:'(

Oh and choose the main pairing TyKa or TyTa.

GIR: And You must obey the taco man

Yes, yes

GIR: I made mashed potatoes

Yes...and muffins to.

REVIEW!! (and ill go outta my way to update sooner)


	2. Storm

Well here it be another chapter cuz of the reviews but I still don't have it fully on the main pairing so you can keep telling me what you choose. The polls will be open until chapter 4 or 5 P.S. this was suppose to be up 8/4/03 but I had to finish a song-fic for a big update day

**CrackQueen** – WELL SEE!

**Rumi-Chan** – So which one do you want to be the main?

**melar – **Well heres the update hope your happy still uncertain

**SSJ4 Sailor Menz – **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kai and Tala are supposed to hate each other butt I'll put that into consideration.

**Death Stopper **– Been there done that, so fine with any that's 1 for TyTa 1 for TyKa 2 don't care and 1 for TyTaKa crazy shit, crazy shit.

Kath – ok so another one for TyKa, thanks for the review 

**moonlight** – another one for TyKa, well heres another chapter for you

**Fallen1** – ah yes the good old insane asylum I know that place well, anyways it's not choosing the only pairing just the main one none the less there will still be other.

**D. G. **– Okay _another_ vote for TyKa, I'm beginning to think this will be a TyKa fic mainly

**Himoko Yatsumi –** wow this is really alotta reviews (for me at least) glad you liked it you just increased the one for TyKa to 4

**Nanashi2 – **Thank you for the kind words, I'm glad you like the competitive idea

**Mieco **– I'm glad you like it, and don't worry there will be plenty of kai/ty since it looks like the story will be based on that _but don't forget__people the polls will be open until at least chapter 4_,_ knowing the first three chapters (not including the prologue are all pov chapters)_

**Kiina** – Well there's another TyTa, TyTa is still in the running, (and I don't think I'll be writing a Tyson x Mariah anytime soon 

Kai: or ever

KhaosOne: ah shut up, are you still pissed?

  
Kai: yes... )

Lina the Outlawed Bomber – Okie Dokie 

**dna18** – Yeh so many good reviews^_^

**Demon Darkness **– gotta be huh? Will see, thx for nice review!

Well that's the end of the reviewers thanks for them, here is the update for you all, also check out all the other fics I have now, update in college life, and a new song-fic.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own beyblade (unfortunately)

_Warnings_: Yaoi (TyKa , TyTa) Swearing.

Oh and I'm so sorry I forgot to mention what hadoken was.

Ha-do-ken – Mainly used in the game street fighter, where you shoot out a beam of energy later stolen by dragon ball z changing its name to ka-mei-ha-mei-ha

Well that's my 2 cents on with the story

GIR: YAY IT BURNS!

Uh-huh

P.S. the science facility is not evil like BioVolt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Gifted Chapter 2 – _Storm_

Created By KhaosOne

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Tyson's P.O.V. 11 Years Later (A/N: he's now sixteen to all you lazy ppl)*~

Ever since I was young, I always knew I was different from the rest, even if I couldn't identify it, I never had a friend for very long, something would always happen and he or she wouldn't want to play with me anymore, it was a very lonely life. Until I met Kai, he actually understood what I ment when I said I had this strange feeling all the time, he said he got it to, like '_an oven in his hands_' whenever he woke up. He knew where I was coming from and didn't shun me like the rest of them all.

When I was four another kid came, his name was Tala, he didn't seem to be very friendly with Kai, but he was really nice to be, ever since we've been friends, even if I haven't seen either of them in at least a year.

You see it all happened last November

= _Flashback_ =

_"Shut up Tala" Kai screamed_

I saw them fighting about something I'm not sure, what like they usually do but this elevated into just then a little fight.

I saw fire and Ice entwining all around the building, I tried to tell them to stop but they either couldn't hear me or didn't want to listen.

I saw pieces of the building, if I hadn't stepped in and helped all the scientists would have been killed for sure, but if you looked at those to they really didn't care, all you saw was hatred for one another in their eyes.

"Fuck you!" Tala screamed sending shards of Ice everywhere bringing the whole place down

I managed to save the scientists and even after they were out and the building had collapsed they kept on fighting, it was nearly impossible to make them stop until eventually I extinguished Kai's fire with the rain and sent Tala into a dust devil so he couldn't use anything without it going straight back at him. 

When this happened immediately the guards from left to right surrounded them, putting them into straight jackets and mind disfiguratators (A/N: if I've ever seen X-men 2 the movie then you know what it is, it's the thing they put on Xavier)

= End Flashback =

That's the last I ever saw of them, I was informed that we were to be split up, I would be moved to another research center in Japan, while Tala was shipped off to somewhere in Siberia, and I think Kai was moved to be trained in Quebec or something somewhere in Canada.

As everyday passed I got stronger and stronger, but I still missed being with Tala and Kai, they were the only friends I ever had who didn't abandon me. Nonetheless I wanted this power to be a gift, not a curse.

I did make good friends with one of the scientist's sons, max which helped me take my mind off missing my old friends. He was always cheerful, like me and he would get a lot of kids together to play paintball and football, and something called Bey- something I don't know it has to do with tops or something.

Another friend was named Rei, he was one of Max's best friends. He was the nicest one of Max's friends, even if most of the time the others were just kidding around with one another, I think...

My other good friend was actually one of the scientists, he was only about my age but was really smart. He's Kenny one of the people who have to monitor my progress, in mastering my technique, he's also teaching me in order for me get into a good college, and still master my power.

Even after every day no matter how warn out I am, I always do my training, the scientist's think that when I'm eighteen I'll be ready to harness my power completely and use it to it's fullest.

The training is no joke, It has gotten more and more intense as each month passes. Each night I fall asleep drenched in sweat, even an hour after the training session, I can still feel my perspire coming down, but each night I still know it is worth it, it is a lot better knowing what my ability is and how to control it.

Sometimes they are concerned about why I continue to endure their training methods for so long, I tell them the same answer every time, because I want to make sure I can, I want to harness this power.

I can sometimes hear the scientists talking after my training, I once heard two of them get into an argument on weather 'it' was a good idea never mentioning what the actual 'it' was, it confused me for many days until I found out what they were talking about, what I heard made me delighted.

They were going to bring Tala and Kai here for a reunion and consider going back into training with the three of us like old times before the whole fight broke out.

I hope that they agree on finally bringing us back together I would like that...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well how did you all like it? The next 2 chapters will be just like this one only with Kai and Tala's P.O.V. knowing these are only the point of view chapters it's really hard to make them longer, but once on chapter four they will start getting longer then they are now.

But seriously I can't really make a long chapter when I just updated/put up five different things, please check out my other storys. And my site, pleasssse, (and sign my guestbook) plzzz.

Anyways enough begging, read and review, that would be much appreciated, and again 

**YOU CAN STILL VOTE ON THE MAIN PAIRING!**


	3. Fire

Well here's chapter 2 of my new fic and it's dedicated to Fallen1 for actually going to my site and signing my guestbook (THANK YOU!!) and for well beta-ing-ing this. I've just about finished Tala's P.o.V. just wait for that and probably see it tomorrow, you can also check out lost for words that's updated.

Well this one is Kai's P.O.V. and before I thank the reviewers let me make the current stats on the **main** pairing. (That's right there will be both but just one main one)

TyKa: 16

  
TyTa: 8

Current Leader: TyKa (keep on voting)

Review Thanking:

**Kiina** – Are you really sure your over your hysterics cuz they can be fun sometimes. (WHITE ROOM!!!)

Amara – Glad you like it and 2 reviews? Thanks! 

**Moonlight** – Theres a good chance it will be mostly TyKa but TyTa's getting up there.

**SSJ4 Sailor Menz **– is bestest best even a word? Yes I can tell ur happy, and uhh.. I LIKE WAFFLES! *eye twitch's* sorry I got into alotta sugar.

**Fate and Destiny** – Okay, Okay settle down or unsettle I dunno.

**Fallen1 **– okay another TyTa vote, Thanks for signing my guestbook, well that and for betaing this

Dani – Thanks I will Mieco – You will... when the time is right. 

**Jyun** – Glad you like it.

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light** – We shall see...

**backward **– glad you enjoy my fic, it might be TyTa I'm getting alotta votes for that...

Lina the Outlawed Bomber – Yes street fighter does rule...glad you enjoy TimberWolf220- heh yeah your story's awesome you must continue it soon!! 

**Chibis Unleashed**- I'm flattered you couldn't decide cuz I was the author *gives uhh...Pringles and Pocky*

**Dna18**- Yeah but you can vote each chapter and it will count as a vote

**Assassin of the Shadows**- Okay, Okay here! *cowers*

I'm really happy I got so many reviews keep it up!!^_^

P.S. try to get the song MxPx  – Play it Loud (its hard to find) if you want it email me and I'll send it to you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Gifted

Created By KhaosOne

Chapter 2 – _Fire_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Kai's P.O.V. he's 17 now*~

I've always been different, I've always known it also. I was the cold-basterd-outcast, that was the way I was, until I met him. He was nice and caring and he still felt like I did with the fucked up _powers_.

Even if we didn't know that's what they were at the time, he seemed lonely that day like me so I went over and talked to him, from then on we were friends.

But like all things there is good and there is _bad_. About a year after Tyson and me had gotten really good friends that pointed-haired-fuck had to come along. 

Your probably thinking I'm overprotective and damn your right, I've been hurt enough times to know that I don't want my friends experiencing the same thing.

He was so damn cocky, Tala... just his name makes me angry. He basically wanted to steal Tyson from me; he was an asshole, nothing more.

At first he started to act nice to me, well around Tyson at least, but then he found out that it was to hard to take Tyson and he became and asshole with or without Tyson around to me.

Once we turned six we were asked to participate in this training thing, mainly because of our skills. That was around the time we blew something up, accidentally of course.

But like I said before there was a good side and a bad side. Hell you've probably guessed already the good side was I got to be around Tyson more the bad well I had to be around _him_ to.

  
I hate Tala, I hate him with all my soul. He was always a fucking asshole I don't see how Tyson could be friends with him.

And then after years he over did it. He got me so pissed off so we fought brining the place down, I just wanted him dead, that's right not hurt, injured, _FUCKING DEAD_. He is the reason of all my problems of my anarchy.

How dare he even try to get close to Tyson, Tala... That fucking prick.

Yes that's right ever since I was fucking 10 I lo-_liked_ Tyson, I don't think he knows though but that red-haired-fucker does, I think he feels the same way to Tyson but for all I care he can go to hell.

The other day I heard something about some reunion or some shit like that, that will be the end of all my misery I'll tell Tyson so this doesn't eat me away and I'll get ride of that little pest.

And if you even think that I have anger issues you can take those ideas and shove it.

Ever since a year ago, when I no longer saw Tyson I started to become more pissed and pissed at that fucking prick Tala, that's right I'd rather not say his name without cursing, big-mother-fucking-deal, I blame his bitch-ass for everything.

I haven't cooperated with anyone since not the scientists, not the kids I've met no one, so don't even try.

Each day I still train, because I know I want to get stronger and stronger, I want to show that mother fucker up once and for all. He won't lay a finger on Tyson as long as I'm around...

But my life here has been nothing but hell, I'll be happy to go back even if it means I have to see Tala again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
KhaosOne: Jeez Kai do you think your angry enough?

  
Kai: No...

KhaosOne: I was being sarcastic

Kai: I couldn't tell your normally talk like a dumbass

KhaosOne: haha very funny you must've been up all night thinkin' of that one *meep* *has a knife to her throat* kill me and I won't be able to write any more fics

Kai: *lowers blade*

KhaosOne: and now the upper hand is mine! *knife at throat again* Ahh... okay maybe not let me try to end this  
  


Anyways uhm...read and review? And I'll give you Zharr's DC's (skating shoes)

Zharr: Hey!!

KhaosOne: Okay fine I wont *whispers* I really will

Also I know this chapter was short but I kinda ran out of things to say so its short and I updated Well Adjusted and I will update lost for words somewhat soon I guess.

Oh yeah and check out

 h t t p: / / www. Xanga .com / khaosone 

which is my new uhh journal thingy just remove all of the spaces

so uhh... moo!


End file.
